Diary Of A Girl
by PrincessKairi25
Summary: Kagome and her mother have lived in the ghetto ever since she was a baby. Now that she's 17 years old, she's studying extra hard to go to college and get a job. Mikomi High School is where she'll be staying for the whole year, but it comes with its compli
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Introduction

A/N: Hope you like it! (Kagome narrarates)

My life is a wreck. I am going to college soon, and I've done everything a 12th grader could do wrong.  
I smoked, drank, partied, did drugs, and I have had sex on campus. I never used to be like this, until I met "him".

He's probably the hottest guy in school! Curse his long, silver hair, and gorgeous amber eyes! Why does he have to be so damn sexy? Anyways, he turned my life into the un-thinkable!  
from studying and getting good grades, to getting drunk and almost dropping out of school. Grade twelve, my last year at Mikomi High, is the year I will never forget!

A/N: Is that pretty good so far?  
Please review!


	2. A New School Year

**Omg! I'm SO sorry I took so long to put up the second chapter, but I had writer's block, and I was sick, so yeah. Thanks SO much to all of my reviewers! I love you people! I was just away, looking at a new episode of Inuyasha on Ytv, and then I watched .Hack/Sign.**

**Totally coolies! Anywayz, nuff about me, and on with the story! ( Hee hee…that rhymes!)**

**Diary of A Girl**

**Chapter 2: A New School Year**

Mom: Behave yourself Kagome!

Kagome: Yes, mom!

Mom: And no having sex!

Kagome: Eww…that's a joke, right?

Mom: Well, now that I know you think it's disgusting, I know you won't do it!

Kagome: Anyways, I'm changing the subject. I'll see you around Christmas mom!

Mom: I'll come pick you up then!

Kagome: Yeah. Bye mom!

Student #1: Eww, look at her clothes…

Student #2: Yo, shut-up! She's hot!

Student #1: But she's like a punk…

Student #3: Does she even know where she's going?

A boy started approaching me.

Boy: Excuse me, slow or fast?

Kagome: Huh?

Boy: Slow or fast?

Kagome: What?

Boy: Sigh….Do you like it slow, or fast?

Kagome: Do I like what, slow or fast?

Girl: Forget about her, Miroku! We can fuck tonight!

Everyone: snickers

Kagome: ( What? He was asking me to have sex? Gross!)

Boy: You're a virgin, aren't you?

I held my head up proudly.

Kagome: Yep!

I always thought that was a good thing, but apparently, it wasn't. Everyone snickered and whispered while looking at me.

Kagome: Aren't you all virgins?

I pointed.

Boy: Haha! You kidding me?

Girl: Where's the fun in that?

I'm confused. What's going on here? They have all had sex before? I continued walking, ignoring all the mutters.

Boy #2: Hey baby! You got a room yet?

Kagome: No.

Boy #2: Well, wanna come to my room and-

Kagome: No thanks. That's disgusting!

I walked ahead, looking at the letter I received from the school.

Kagome: Let's see…room 102…

I entered the room I'm gonna stay in for the year. To my left, was a lounge. There was a big fire place, accompanied by some shelves stacked with books, and a big, cozy, red sofa. Next, I walked into the kitchen. The tiling was clean and shiny, the fridge was really big, and the cupboards were packed with goodies. Finally, was the bedroom. There was a spiral staircase from the lounge to the master bedroom. It was enormous! The room was wonderfully furnished, and there was a king sized bed! The lounge, the kitchen, the bedroom……I can't believe I get all of this to myself! I looked around for another life-form…none found. I thought I heard footsteps downstairs…who could be in here? I grabbed my pepper spray, just in case.

Kagome: Hey! Anybody down there?

: Yes! No need to shout!

Sounds like that came from the lounge. I ran down the flight of stairs, ready to meet with whoever was there. She wore a pink spaghetti strap top, blue jean capris, and her brown, silky hair was tied up neatly in one ponytail. My eyes met with her brown ones.

Kagome: Sango?

Sango: Kagome?

We screamed and jumped up and down, hugging each-other.

Kagome: I haven't seen you since 8th grade!

Sango: I know! You look good!

Kagome: You too!

Sango: I can't believe we're going to the same school!

Kagome: Me neither! What room are you?

Sango: 104….

Kagome: Oh! You have the wrong room! This is 102! I'll help you find it!

Sango: Okay!

While in the hallway…

Kagome: So, do you have a boyfriend yet?

Sango: Nope…..do you?

Kagome: I'm single too!

Sango: Maybe we'll meet some cute guys here!

Kagome: No way! I'm keeping my eyes on my studies!

Sango: Aww, come on Kagome!

Kagome: No can do! I promised my mom I'd concentrate on my work!

Sango: Whatever you say…..but I doubt that you can keep that promise!

Kagome: You're on!

Sango: Anyway, it's SO good to see you!

Kagome: You too!

Kagome+Sango: …………………………

**We both started jumping and screaming again. We walked into the next room.**

: Who's in my room?

**A girl with black hair, tied up in two ponytails, walked in. She wore a white dress shirt with a yellow vest over it, and a plaid skirt and dress shoes to match.**

: And no shouting or screaming! I can hear you all the way from here!

Kagome+Sango: Sorry….

: The rooms are awesome, huh?

Kagome: Yeah! Sango, we should check yours out!

: Hey, wait! Don't go yet!

**We all went to the girl's bedroom upstairs. Her things were scattered all over her bed.**

: This is my room! I picked it before anyone was here!

Kagome: I see.

: Did you know I was here a week earlier?

Sango: Wow…

: I know, I'm amazing!

Sango: Actually, I was talking about these rooms! They are gorgeous!

Kagome: I told you!

: Who cares about the rooms! Just wait till classes start!

Kagome+Sango: …………………….

: I hope you don't get into any mischief!

Kagome: What are you talking about?

Sango: You don't even know us!

: Oh yes I do!

**She pointed at me.**

: You, are Kagome Higurashi, 17 years old, and you have been to 15 different schools!

**Wow. She's good. The girl turned to Sango.**

: And you're Sango Tajiya, 17 years old, and you've suffered a loss recently.

Sango: Yeah, so what? It's not like you know who it is!

: Your father died, about 3 months ago, leaving you, and your 13 year old brother, Kohaku, alone.

Sango: How did you know - ?

Kagome: Yeah, how do you know about us? Who are you?

: My name is Rin Morimoto, and I read the student profiles yesterday when I was bored.

Kagome: Nice name!

Rin: Thank-you! Even though your name means " woven bamboo pattern" !

Kagome: ;;;

Rin: And yours means "coral"!

Sango: Cool……… -- ;;;

Kagome: Um, we're gonna go now, right Sango?

Sango: Uh, yeah!

Rin: Okay! Good-bye! See you in class!

**We continued down the hall, when we saw someone coming. She had long, black hair. She also wore a white belly top, and a short, red skirt.**

: You're kidding me. We're in the same dorm?

**She pointed at us.**

Kagome: You're that girl from before…

: Kikyo, the name is Kikyo. Remember it, because you're dorks, and I'm not.

**Me and Sango rolled our eyes.**

Kikyo: Anyways, I'm gonna get to my room.

Kagome: Oh. What number?

Kikyo: 101……why? Don't think of bothering me!

Sango: Don't have to worry about that……-- +

Kikyo: Ok, eww, new record. Talking to freaks for more than 5 minutes! Yuck! Now, move!

**She shoved us aside.**

Kagome: Here we are!

Sango: Let's end our little detour, and check out my room!

**She turned the key in the door, and we were amazed once again.**

Sango: Awesome….

**Sango dashed upstairs, dove onto her bed, and started jumping up and down.**

Sango: Woo hoo!

**I went up and joined her! Before I noticed, we were wacking each-other in an all – out pillow fight! It went on for a few minutes, until she tackled me. Both of us fell off the bed, and landed on our butts, on the cold, hard floor. I rubbed my butt, trying to sooth the pain.**

Kagome: Sango!

Sango: Kagome….

**Sango panted, almost out of breath. Once again, she tackled me, ruffling my hair, and making it messy.**

Kagome: Grrrrrr…….

Sango: Hee hee hee hee!

**There was a knock at the door, and then it opened.**

Kaede: Girls…

Kagome+Sango: Yes?

Kaede: Ye cannot shout and make so much noise!

Kagome: Sorry,

Sango: We, dropped something…

Kaede: Oh, okay. Who's room is this?

Sango: Mine.

Kaede: All right. Miss?

**She looked at me.**

Kaede: I ask you to head back to your room now. It is already 8:00pm, so you should start getting ready for bed.

Kagome: Yes, m'am.

**I made my way back to the room, but first, I needed to use the bathroom. The girl's bathroom was beside the boy's bathroom. When I came out, a boy was coming out the same time. He had short, black hair, tied in a little ponytail. He wore black jeans, with a nice looking over – coat.**

: Hey, there! I saw you earlier!

Kagome: Yeah.

: Um, sorry about that. I apologize for embarrassing you.

Kagome: Really?

: Yeah. My name's Miroku. What's yours?

Kagome: …..Kagome. Kagome Higurashi!

: Nice to meetcha!

**He handed me a piece of paper.**

: Oh, it's my hotmail addy.

Kagome: Oh, thanks.

Miroku: I'll be on tonight, since we're not allowed to visit friends after 8:00.

Kagome: Oh, ok. Cool.

**I headed back to my room, and shut the door. After turning on my laptop, I signed on to msn. I had given Sango my addy earlier, and she was online.**

**() CnDy BbE () ( Sango) : S'up?**

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) ( Kagome) : nm u?**

**() CnDy BbE () : nm either.**

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : I just met this really hott guy by w/r ( washroom)**

**() CnDy BbE () : Reely? Wot he look like?**

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : Well,**

**_I'm So Hot ;) has just signed in._**

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **Oh! He's online!

**() CnDy BbE () : **Add him to the convo!

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6)** : kk.

**_I'm So Hot ;) has been added to the conversation._**

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **hey, Miroku. 

**I'm So Hot ;) : **Hey, sexy! ;)

**() CnDy BbE () : **OO Miroku?

**I'm So Hot ;) : **Huh:S

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **wots rong sango?

**I'm So Hot ;) : **wot? Sango? Hey babe! (k)

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **sango, u know him?

**I'm So Hot ;) : **yes, me and sango hav met. Right sango? (L) ;)

**() CnDy BbE () : **:$ we jus met in da hall nuttin more.

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **o ok :P

**I'm So Hot ;) : **:P

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **so……wot 2 talk bout?

**I'm So Hot ;) : **sango's hot! ;)

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **OO whoa……ok?

**() CnDy BbE () : **:$

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **Haha……lol :P

**_School! Woohoo! :o) has just signed in._**

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **sango….

**() CnDy BbE () : **kagome…..

**I'm So Hot ;) : **miroku…..

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **shut-up miroku!

**() CnDy BbE () : **:

**I'm So Hot ;) : **:'(

**() CnDy BbE () : **w/e

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **hoo's "school woohoo" ?

**() CnDy BbE () : **dunno. She came up on yurs too?

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **yea….

**_School! Woohoo! :o) has been added to the conversation._**

**School! Woohoo! :o) : ** hello everyone!

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **who is dis?

**() CnDy BbE () : **yea how u get our addy's?

**I'm So Hot ;) : **yea!...r u hot? ;)

**() CnDy BbE () : **miroku:

**I'm So Hot ;) : **:D

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **r u even a gurl?

**School! Woohoo! :o) : **of course! Its Rin sillys:D

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **wot? How u get our addy's?

**() CnDy BbE () : **XD

**I'm So Hot ;) : **XX

**School! Woohoo! :o) : **oh! I hacked yur accounts earlier! 

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **wtf:

**School! Woohoo! :o) : **:D

**() CnDy BbE () : **I'm so bored….

**I'm So Hot ;) : **me too sango! Wanna go make – out? ;)

**() CnDy BbE () : **:$ !!!!!!!!!

**_() CnDy BbE () has left the conversation_**

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **miroku! U lech:

_**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) has left the conversation**_

**I'm So Hot ;) : **………..

**_I'm So Hot ;) has left the conversation_**

**School! Woohoo! :o) : **so……….

**I opened up a convo for me and Sango.**

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **don't worry bout him sango!

**() CnDy BbE () : **………………..

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **he's jus a stupid lech:P

**() CnDy BbE () : **yea….yur right. well, I'm gonna go now.

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **yea….I g2g too….gettin sleepy -)

**() CnDy BbE () : **c u 2 morrow!

**(6) PuNk PrInCeSs (6) : **yea. Night!

**() CnDy BbE () : **night hunn!

**_() CnDy BbE () may not reply because his/her status appears to be offline_**

**I signed off as well, dimming my lights, and taking out my diary. Grabbing my pen, I jotted down everything that happened that day.**

**Dear Diary,**

**Today, I got settled at school for another year. Remember Sango? From 8th grade? She's here too. She lives 2 doors down. We met some girl named Rin, and a snob named Kikyo. She was such a little…….nevermind. Anyway, I also met this lech named Miroku. He's hot, but he's still perverted. Then we all talked later on msn. Miroku kept bugging Sango, and Rin hacked our accounts! I wonder how?...Anyway, that's all. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I don't know much about Mikomi High, but I have a feeling it's gonna be one heck of a year here!**

**Kagome**

**Kagome Higurashi**


End file.
